Car Wreck
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's ordinary morning takes a sudden and frightening turn! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Car Accident

It was a beautiful morning, Jackie dropped the kids off at her mother's house on her way to work. (Jasmine included because Jackie had to be so much earlier than her every morning, so instead of taking Jasmine with her she got her all ready for school and then drove her with all the other children to her mother's house and then her mom took Jasmine to school every morning.)

She had a little time before she was due into work so she decided to go through the drive through to get an iced coffee, she loved them but she didn't get to get them before work very often because she usually didn't have time. She got her coffee and then proceeded to drive towards the school she taught at.

She was happily singing along to the radio without a care in the world when suddenly she felt a huge thud, her van jerked to the right and before she knew it her van went careening down an embankment.

It rolled a few times before coming to a stop on its side.

She would not be going to work today after all.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

It took Jackie a couple minutes to process what had just happened.

She felt like her left wrist was broken, it was throbbing but other than that she wasn't hurt.

She managed to get her seat belt off.

She couldn't get out of the driver's side door because of the way the van landed so she crawled over to the passenger seat but the door was stuck. She crawled into the back seat and tried the back passenger door but she couldn't get that door open either.

_Don't panic _she thought to herself.

She crawled back up to the driver's side and fumbled for her purse, she found it and dug for her phone. She tried to call 911 but the call wouldn't go through. She then tried Nick's number but she couldn't get that call to go through either. She tried to call 911 again with no luck and for the first time she began to panic and feel Closter phobic, she was stuck.

_Ok, I'm not hurt, my kids aren't in here with me thank god, it's going to be ok._ She told herself, trying to keep calm.

She tried Nick's number again.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Nicky?"

"Yes, are ya at work?" Nick asked as he took a bite of a muffin that Russell had brought in that Barbara was nice enough to make for the team.

"No, I got into a car accident, I'm ok but my van went down an embankment, I tried to call 911 but I couldn't get my call to go through, I'm stuck in my van."

"Oh my god, are you sure you're ok and where are the kids?"

"I dropped them off at my mom's already and I'm fine although my wrist might be broken."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not exactly sure but somewhere close to Calvin Road."

"Ok, I'm going to hang up so I can call 911, I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her.

"Ok." She said.

Nick hung up the phone, he called her back just moments later.

"911 is on there way Jacks, someone called before I did. I'm on my way too. Are you sure you aren't badly hurt?"

"I'm ok." She assured him.

"I have to go so I can call Sarah Caldwell, I'm going to need a sub today. I'll call you back."

"You can call her later, I want you to stay on the phone with me until I get to you." Nick told her.

He didn't get a response.

"Jackie?" He asked.

Again no response.

"Jackie?"

"Shit." He said with frustration.

Jackie called the school and explained what happened.

"What can I do to help?" Sarah Caldwell asked frantically.

"Nothing, I'm ok, just get me a sub, call Chelsea. Jackie looked at her dashboard clock.

"Until you find someone Sue and Lisa are going to have to split up my kids." She added.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry, are you sure I can't do anything else? Do you need me to call 911?"

"Ahhhh." Was Jackie's response.

"Jackie, what was that?"

"I'm ok, Nick just knocked on my window, he scared the hell out of me. I'm going to let you go so you can call Chelsea, I'll call you back later. Thanks for the help." Jackie said before she hung up.

Jackie looked over again at Nick, he was trying to rip the passenger side door open but he couldn't get it open either. He then moved on to the back door, it wouldn't budge either.

"Why are your clothes all ripped?" Jackie shouted as she noticed his appearance, he looked like he had gone about ten rounds with a heavyweight fighter and had lost the battle.

"I slid down the embankment, I guess the shrubs and things didn't like my clothes." He said with a smile, trying to keep the mood light.

He had managed to beat 911 to the scene and he wasn't about to just wait around for them so he took a chance and slid down the embankment.

"You slid down the embankment, are you crazy?" She yelled at him, half upset with him and half grateful to him.

"I'm tough." He said as he flexed his muscles.

Jackie chuckled, despite the pickle she was in. He tried once again to open both doors but it was useless.

"God Damn it." He said angrily.

He was just about ready to go find something to break the window when the sound of sirens ripped through the air.

The paramedics had to cut the door off to get Jackie out of the car.

"Jackie, my name is Derek, and this is Neal we are going to take good care of you. Are you hurt?" One paramedic asked.

"I think my left wrist is broken but other than that I'm ok."

"Did you sustain any head injuries?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Ok, we are going to put you on a stretcher and I want you to hold as still as you can for us just in case you have unknown injuries alright?"

"Ok."

As they loaded her onto the stretcher one of the paramedics noticed all the car seats in the van.

"Do you have children?" Neal, the paramedic asked.

"Yes, six." She told him with a smile.

"Where are they?"

"I had just dropped them off at my mother's house, I am so grateful they weren't with me." She replied as tears started to trickle down her face.

"What are their names?" Neal asked as they started carrying Jackie up the embankment on the stretcher, he had asked for two reasons, the first being to help her stay relaxed and not be so frightened, the second and most important reason being he wanted to check for any signs of a head injury.

"Jasmine, Houston, Johnna, Karlie, Sloan, and baby Hundley, she's just a couple months old." Jackie said as tears once again started to trickle down her face, thinking just how lucky she was that the kids hadn't been in the car with her.

The paramedic looked at Nick so he could confirm their names.

Nick nodded with a smile.

They got Jackie into the ambulance and Nick scurried after her.

"It's ok." He told her with a smile as he reached over to grab her hand but then stopped himself remembering her wrist injury.

"It's ok, you can hold my hand, it's the other wrist." She told him.

He reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

"I love you." He told her softly.

"I love you too."

The paramedics checked Jackie's vitals, everything seemed fine, other then her injured wrist she didn't appear to have any other injuries but she could have internal injuries, they would have to wait until they got to the hospital to find out.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at the hospital they immediately rushed her into the ER.

Even though Jackie's wrist was throbbing and she was in a lot of pain because of it the doctors had to check for any life threatening injuries first.

"Jackie we are going to give you a shot to help ease the pain from your wrist." One of the doctors's said.

"Thank you, but I don't want a shot, I'm fine, I just want it x-rayed."

"It'll be awhile before we get to that, we have to make sure you don't have more serious injuries first."

"I'm fine, the pain isn't too bad." She lied.

"Are you sure?"

"I've delivered six children without pain meds, I can handle this." She insisted.

"Ok, but if you change your mind let us know."

"I will, thank you." The doctor then continued to examine her.

"Oh no." She said suddenly.

"What ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"It's Wednesday, my daughter's class has library today and I forgot to put her library book in her backpack this morning, could you tell my husband to come in here please?" She asked the doctor.

Nick had wanted to go into the room with Jackie but the doctors had made him wait out in the hallway.

"Ma'am, I'm sure it'll be fine." The doctor told her with a smile.

"Could you just have him come in here. Please?"

The doctor sighed but left the room.

"Mr. Stokes, she wants to see you." He told Nick.

Nick rushed in the room.

"Nicky, I need you to do me a favor." She told him.

"Anything?" He told her.

"I need you to go home and grab Jasmine's library book and bring it to the school, it's on the coffee table."

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's Wednesday, and I forgot to put Jazz's book in her backpack this morning and I need you to go get it and bring it to the school." She repeated.

"Does she have a concussion?" Nick whispered to one of the doctors.

"No sir." He replied.

Nick then turned his attention back to Jackie.

"Jackie I am not leaving you here alone to go get a damn library book."

"But Jazz will be so upset, she won't get to check out a new book today."

"Listen, when you get out of the hospital I will take Jasmine to the bookstore and I will buy her ten books, but I am not leaving you here alone to go retrieve a book." He insisted.

"Then have my mom do it."

"I called your mom and told her what happened, she then called your dad, he's on his way home so he can watch the kids and then she's coming up here, she's frantic."

"Oh good, then before she comes here she can run by our house and then the school." Jackie insisted.

Nick sighed and shook his head.

"Please?"

"Alright, I'll call and ask her." Nick said, knowing that it was useless arguing with her.

Nick then left the room so he could call his mother in law.

"It's taken care of." Nick assured Jackie with a smile.

"She's getting it, good." Jackie said as if that was the most important thing in the world.

"Alright Mrs. Stokes, you don't have any other injuries, we'll go x-ray that wrist now."

"Ok good, thank you." Jackie told the doctor.

When the x-ray was completed they took Jackie back to a recovery room to wait for the x-ray results.

Nick waited with her.

"You doin' ok?" Nick asked her as he sat holding her un-injured hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for literally jumping off a cliff for me today." She told him with a smirk, his torn clothes a reminder to her of the risk he had taken to try to help her.

"Yep, if that's not true love I don't know what is." He replied with a laugh.

There was then a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jackie called.

A doctor walked in.

"Good news Mrs. Stokes, your wrist isn't broken, it's just sprained."

"That's good." Jackie said happily, she would have bet money that it had been broken.

"Yes that is good, we are going to put a brace on it though so you don't move it around as much. It'll help it heal faster, I'll be right back, I have to go get it." The doctor said before he left the room.

Moments later a woman wearing civilian clothes, whom neither Nick nor Jackie knew came bursting through the door, she was holding a small child.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi." Jackie said, thinking the woman had accidently wandered into the wrong room.

"Hi, are you the woman involved in the car accident that went down the embankment?"

"Yes." Jackie replied.

"Oh my God, it was all my fault, I am so so very sorry."

"What do you mean it was all your fault what happened?" Jackie asked.

"I was driving my son to daycare." She began, as she nodded at the little boy in her arms. "And he started to cry in the backseat and I turned around to see what was wrong with him and I must have just drifted into your lane, I felt my car hit yours and then I saw your van go down the embankment, I am so terribly sorry, and I'm so glad that you seem to be ok, I hope that you don't have any serious injuries. It truly was just an accident but I feel horrible."

"I'm ok, I'm very lucky actually, my only injury is a sprained wrist, are you and your little one ok?"

"Yeah, we didn't get hurt, we were just shaken up."

"That's good. I am so glad to hear that." Jackie said sincerely.

"Thank you, and again I am so sorry. I know that doesn't change anything but that's all I can think to say."

"It's ok, I'm a mother, I've been there. You always want to comfort your kids, no matter if it may not be safe at the moment to do so. I understand, and I appreciate you coming in to check on me and for being honest about what happened, that took a lot of courage."

"Thank you." The woman replied with a smile.

"I'm Jackie."

"Lisa." The woman replied with a smile.

"Your son is adorable. What's his name?" Jackie asked, as she nodded at the cute little boy in Lisa's arms.

"Austin."

"Hi Austin." Jackie told him with a smile.

"Sucker." He replied as he proudly showed off his prized blue treat to Jackie.

"You got a sucker?" Jackie asked.

Austin shook his head enthusiastically.

"Cool, is blue your favorite color?" Jackie asked.

Again Austin shook his head yes.

"That's my favorite color too." Jackie told him with a smile.

"Tell her you got that when you were all done at the doctors'." Lisa told him.

"It good." Austin told her instead.

All the adults laughed.

"I took him to get checked out just to be on the safe side, I'm a little paranoid." Lisa explained.

"I don't blame you, I'm the same way." Jackie said.

Lisa smiled at her.

"Well Jackie, we'll leave you here to rest, I just wanted to come check on you, and again I am so sorry."

"Thanks, and don't worry about it, I'm just glad no one got seriously hurt."

"Me too." Lisa agreed.

"Can you tell her bye?" Lisa asked her son.

He was too engaged with his sucker to take it out of his mouth again so instead he just waved at Jackie.

"Bye Austin, you enjoy that sucker." Jackie told him.

He grinned at her as he and Lisa left the room.

"That was nice of her to come in and check on me." Jackie said as she looked at Nick.

"Yeah it was." Nick replied with a smile.

Soon after that the doctor came and put the brace on Jackie's wrist and after he left the room Nick glanced at his watch.

"I haven't eaten anything for a while, and the doctor wants to keep you here for a few hours just for observation before he lets you go home, what do you say I run down and get us a bite to eat?" Nick offered.

"Sounds good and while you're gone I'm going to call Sarah Caldwell back and see if Chelsea is subbing for me, if not I'll have to call Sue and ask her if she'd explain where the gym is located since my kids have PE today and my lesson plans were not very detailed, if it isn't Chelsea the poor sub is probably confused, I'll ask Sue to help her." Jackie told him.

"So you all just leave poor Chelsea to the wolves and don't leave very good lesson plans?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"She knows the ropes, you don't have to go into much detail when she's your sub, it's nice, plus if she doesn't know what to do she's comfortable enough to ask one of the other teachers, or she just adjusts things around if she has to. One time she subbed for me I forgot to leave a writing assignment and Chelsea just made one up. I'm pretty sure that's not in her job description but she doesn't mind doing things like that." Jackie explained.

"Alright, you make your phone call and I'll be right back with something for us to eat. What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter, bring whatever you want." She told him.

"Alright." He responded before walking out of the room.

"Nicky?" She called after him.

"Yes?" He asked as he reappeared in the room.

"There is a coffee shop on the second floor, I would love a vanilla iced coffee, I didn't get to drink the one I bought this morning, I'm sure the floor of our van is now brown from it in fact, it probably flipped in the air a few times on the way down the embankment."

Nick shuttered from the thought of the van flipping through the air before coming to a rest.

"Well I can't get you a coffee." Nick told her.

"What, why not?" Jackie asked.

"Well you see, you've already said that you'll eat whatever I bring you so I'm no longer taking requests." He replied, trying mightily to maintain a straight face.

"If not I'll come over there and smack you and with this hard brace on my wrist it won't feel good." She threatened jokingly.

He laughed and then left the room.

While he was gone she called the school again.

"Here ya go." He said minutes after she had gotten off the phone, as he came back into the room carrying a bag of food in one had and an iced coffee in the other.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You're welcome, how are things at the school?" He asked.

"Good, it's Chelsea so I'm not worried about anything."

"That's good." He replied.

"Thanks for the coffee." She told him.

"And for lunch right?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes, but that isn't nearly as important as the coffee." She answered.

He just laughed.

The couple enjoyed their lunch together, they were both incredibly grateful that Jackie's only injury from the harrowing wreck was a sprained wrist!

The End!


End file.
